A touch of the curl
by Stripes93
Summary: Rained in, Italy and Germany play a game. When Italy gets up to go to the bathroom he runs into Prussia who has a game in mind for the two of them. *Now a three shot*
1. Chapter 1

He had touched it.

Italy was at Germany's house, the two rained in so they couldn't do training for the day. Normally, Germany wouldn't care if it were hailing the size of baseballs but after the hundredth 'Germany, it's cold! Let's go inside!' He finally relented and the two opted for sitting on the couch playing a game of twenty questions-which Germany was winning at.

"Okay, my turn!" Italy said cheerily and Germany sighed.

"Are you a plate of pasta?" The blond nation guessed. For the past three rounds that had been the correct answer.

"Wow, Germany! You're really good!" Italy smiled at his friend before he felt a pressure down below. Bathroom time. Italy excused himself and went to find the bathroom, happily humming a song he heard on the radio yesterday. When business was done the Italian walked out, only to run into Germany's older brother, Prussia. "Hi, Prussia!" he said happily.

"Hey, Italy. No training today?" The albino asked, smirking his trademark smirk.

"Nope. Hey, you want to join me and Germany in a game?" The brunette asked.

"How about...a game for just you and me?" Prussia asked and that's when he touched it-he grabbed Italy's curl.

Immediately the Italian tensed up and a deep blush spread across his face. "P-prussia...m-my curl..." He panted out taking a few steps back, Prussia coming with him.

"What's wrong, Feliciano?" Gilbert said, sliding his finger down the errant hair. Italy bit his lip, holding back a moan. He was then pressed up against the wall, Prussia's pelvis pressing into his vital regions.

"G-gilbert..." Italy stuttered then moaned loudly as the white haired nation wrapped his tongue around the curl and slowly slid it out of his mouth.

"What's wrong, Feli? You don't like my game?" Prussia purred into his ear then started dragging kisses down his jaw then back up to his ear. "Or is it...something else?" He hissed, feeling the Italian shudder underneath him. Slowly, the albino began to grind his hips against the smaller man, awarding him with another moan.

"P-prussia...we...caaaaa-" He he dragged the word out as Gilbert began to nibble on his neck then grabbed his hips. "We-we...c-c-can't..." he finally stuttered out.

"And why can't we?" Prussia growled seductively against his throat, pressing himself against Feli harder. The Italian moaned low in his throat, shaking his head slowly, racking his brain for the reason why they should stop.

"G-g-germany..." He stuttered out before Gil grabbed his chin and forced him to look in his eyes, leaning in so their faces were nearly touching.

"What about him?" He asked as their foreheads touched, lips inches apart.

"He'll get mad..." Italy whispered, lips trembling as though yearning for the touch of the other man's. Gilbert smirked and leaned in gently, pressing his lips against Feli's then pulled back. Italy whined gently then bit his lip, even more blush flooding his face.

"West doesn't have to know..." Prussia said then grabbed Italy's curl again, curling it around his finger. "Now...let me hear you say my name." He growled.

"P-prussia..." Italy whispered then moaned when his hair was pulled. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself before he just simply threw himself at the other nation with the words 'take me now'.

Gilbert smirked and pulled the curl once more, harder, then brought his other hand to the other man's pants. "Louder," he growled, narrowing his eyes lustfully.

"Prussia!" Italy moaned, looking into the man's red eyes which were blazing. He brought their lips together once more, harder with more passion. Gilbert's tongue slid over Feli's lips, the Italian opening his mouth to grant entrance. By the time Gil pulled back, they were both gasping for air.

Italy then arched his back as Gilbert began to rub the lump in his pants, a moan loud moan falling from his lips. "Prussia...I..._Dios_..." He wrapped his arms around the other man, nails digging into his back. "Gilbert..." He could feel the buildup of pressure and he closed his eyes, feeling like he was about to explode.

"What is it you want, Feli?" Gilbert purred, pressing harder.

"I-i-i..." Italy bit his lip, about to scream Gilbert's name-then he was clutching nothing. Opening his eyes, Italy saw that Gilbert had somehow disappeared. "G-g-g-gilbert..." He stuttered, looking around. He then sunk to the floor, holding onto his vital regions, a new pressure in his pelvis that had nothing to do with going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So...yeah...um...don't know exactly what to say. First...M-rated thing. Um...uh...can you tell I'm a bit embarrassed here? It took me about three days to get the nerve to write this(which I should be working on other things instead of writing naughty PruIta fics). So...comments anyone? Oh and while I was writing this I was listening to the song 'Pony' by Genuwine. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	2. Italy's revenge

He didn't know how this had happened.

He had just gotten to his room after taking a shower and like always he threw the towel on the floor then began to raid his more than slightly messy closet. While searching for a pair of pants to put on he glanced to his dresser and lack of iron cross that he had taken off before getting into the shower. That was strange. Taking a glance around the room, Gilbert cocked his head to side. _'Where'd it go?_' He though, forgetting about his search of clothes in favor of his cross.

The albino scowered his room for a good five minutes, getting more and more flustered as the trinket hadn't bothered to appear. "_Verdammt,_ where did it-" He stopped mid-sentence and glanced to the door that had opened, Italy-cross in hand-walking in. Anyone else coming into his room unannounced-especially while he was naked-might have shifted his mood from flustered to worse but the cute Italian in his room was an exception-the cross a bonus.

"_Ciao_, Prussia. Here's your cross," Stated the brunette, holding said object out. The Prussian quickly snatched it up and put it around his neck.

"Thanks, kid. Where'd you find it?" Italy directed his eyes downward, as though ashamed by his next words.

"I came in here looking for you but you weren't in here but then I saw your cross and thought it was pretty so I took it to play with it but then Germany said I had to give it back." There were tears in his eyes and his lip was trembling by the end of his short anecdote. "I'm sorry, Prussia! I would have brought it back I promise!" He wailed.

"Hey, hey it's not that big of a deal." Gilbert said, with a small smile, trying to comfort the crying nation. "You brought it back, that's all that matters." He really didn't want to see Feliciano cry. It was too sad of a sight for something that didn't really matter.

"Really?" The brunette sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Really," There! Situation avoided and handled properly! The albino would have given himself a pat on the back if he had not been taken in a gigantic hug with his arms pined to his side. Once again this situation might have been handled differently-meaning anyone who dared to hug him while he was stark naked might have just gotten flipped over his shoulder then kicked out-but then again this was Italy and the guy was just adorable to do things like that too.

"Hey, Prussia? Why do you have handcuffs on your bed?" Italy had pulled away and went to examine the older nations bed which did in fact have handcuffs attached to the headboard.

"Well...you see..." Damn it, how did he explain something like that to someone as innocent as Italy? "Uh, well-no don't do that!" The white haired nation quickly jumped to him, grabbing his wrist before he could put the restraints over it. "Don't do that. I don't know where the key is and I don't want you locked in." He told the younger man.

"Oh, okay." Italy smiled at him before locking on cuff over Gilbert's own wrist then swiftly did the same with the other.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Prussia complained, pulling his wrist. "Now you have to-" A hand was placed over his mouth and he watched as the northern half of Italy climbed over his waist.

"So you think its funny to tease people Gilbert?" He hissed in the albino's ear, much too sexy to come from a person as 'innocent' as him. Prussia just stared at him, shocked at his actions, confused at his words, and turned on by the way his human name rolled off his tongue like that.

"What do you-" He gasped as he felt fingers ghost down his length.

"Answer the question. Do you think its funny to tease people, Gilbert? Do you get a laugh out of leaving people gasping for relief before they have to run to their boyfriend and practically tear their clothes off? Do you?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, the curl on his head bobbing gently.

"Oh," Watching that wayward curl brought back the memory of yesterday, of pulling the strand of hair until Italy was practically screaming his name and begging to be taken to his room, only to be left out in the hallway with a hard on. Just the memory was turning him on. Or it could have been the fact that the once timid North Italy had handcuffed him to his own bed-Germany wasn't the only kinky nation that lived in that house."

"I take it your mad?" He asked and watched a slow smile spread over Italy's lips.

"Oh no, Gilbert. I'm not mad," Whispered Italy, bending over to gently nibble on Prussia's ear, the albino shivering under the touch. "I'm pissed," He growled, narrowing his eyes. The Prussian gulped and let out a shaky breath. He had never seen Italy like this-angry, fierce, and so...sexy. It made him want to get the Italian mad all the time.

"So, uh-ahhhh..." Gilbert moaned as Feli brushed his fingers over his member again, gently pressing his thumb over the tip. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked as the brunette kissed and nipped his neck.

"You'll find out," Feliciano replied, rolling his hips gently then began to drag kisses down his chest. Gilbert watched in anticipation the Italian went lower and lower, dragging kisses down his chest while his nails dug into his sides.

"Wh-whats Ludwig going to s-say?" The white haired nation shook his head, determined to get a handle on his words. Italy would not bring him into a stuttering, withering mess that he himself had left the brown eyed man in yesterday. "If...he...finds out?"

Kissing his stomach, Italy looked up through his lashes to his restrained 'victim'. "Ludwig won't find out, 'cause you won't tell him." He said calmly, breath tickling the little hairs on the Prussian's stomach. Sliding his tongue down, the little brunette began to lick his way up Gilbert's self proclaimed 'five meters', feeling the man begin to shake underneath him. In truth he adored the way Gilbert's breath came in little pants and the way he tried to keep his moans silent, as though moaning was an unmanly thing to do. He could have almost laugh when he saw the blood dribbling down the poor mans lip when he bit it too hard. He could clearly see why Prussia had done this to him yesterday-the sight truly was entertaining. If it wasn't for Ludwig he may just want to do this again. "It's okay, Gilbert." He whispered. "You can make noise. Germany isn't here right now." He told him, licking the man's tip.

Gilbert licked the blood off his lip, sweat trickling down his face. He refused to make any noise and give the Italian the satisfaction of knowing he was driving the Prussian crazy. Was this what it was like yesterday for Feli? Is this what it felt like when he had been teasing that cute little curl? True the reactions were the same but...Oh God it couldn't have felt like this. "I...ngh..." He closed his mouth before anything more could come out. If he ever got out of these handcuffs he was going to screw that Italian so hard until he cried out for him to stop!

"What was that you said yesterday, Gilbert?" Italy mused, cocking his head to the side for a moment then slowly licked up Gilbert's length as though it were an ice cream cone. "Oh, yeah. I want to hear you say my name." Gilbert shook his head, grinding his teeth together. He would never give him the pleasure of hearing him say his name. Never in a million years. "I don't hear it, Gilbert." Italy purred, digging his nails deeper into the Prussian's side. Damn that kinky side of him that enjoyed pain!

"Fuck...you..." He growled, proud of himself for not stuttering. The brunette smiled and giggled gently, the curl on his head bobbing around. If only Gilbert could get to it, pull it. Even if he was tied up he'd have the upper hand then!

"I don't think so," Feli whispered before taking the whole of Gilbert's member in his mouth. The albino jerked at the sudden feeling then bit down on his tongue. He wouldn't do it! No matter what the Italian did, he would never hear him moan out or that name to cross his lips.

_'Be strong, Gilbert._' He told him while the brunettes head began to bob up and down. He sucked in air through his nose and closed his eyes, hands balling into fist. '_Mien Gott! Where the hell did this kid learn to do this!_' He thought, warmth beginning to bubble inside of him. Of course this wasn't the first time someone had done this to him but...this kid had a magic tongue!

Panting gently, Gilbert shook his head again, even when he began to feel Italy humming something that sounded like his national anthem. '_Don't..._' He ground his teeth together, trying to keep the whimpers that dared to escape his lips in. Finally, Italy lifted his head up, a slight frown on his lips.

"Not gonna say it, huh?" He said, removing his nails for Gilbert's side. He thought for a moment before a smirk lifted his lips back up. Kissing his way back up Gilbert's chest he stopped, drawing circles with his finger._ 'Now where is that one spot Ludwig likes so much?'_ He thought, nuzzling into the albino's neck. Dragging his tongue around his neck he kissed it gently before biting down as hard as he wished.

"Feliciano!" Gilbert groaned, his whole body jerking with the bite.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad was it?" Italy asked, grinding his hips against Gil's erection. The man underneath moaned once more and shuddered. "Well Gilbert, Germany's going to be back soon so I better leave. I'm pretty sure you'll find your key later on." He smiled at the white haired nation and climbed down, moving his curl away from his eyes.

"Wait...what?" Gilbert's red eyes were large and he stared at the retreating Italian. "Come back! I...you can't leave me here!" With out the key he couldn't even finish himself off!

"Why not?" The brunette flashed him a smile as he opened the door. "You did the same to me. Good bye, Prussia!" He blew him a kiss before shutting the door, still hearing Gilbert call after him.

-An hour later-

"_Bruder_, Japan and I were wonder-" Germany paused, mouth open wide as he stared at his brother handcuffed to his bed. Japan on the other hand just blinked.

"Don't ask questions, just find the key!" Gilbert growled, still as hard as a rock and damn it that hurt!

"I don't want to know," Germany said, turning around.

"Uhm...Germany-san. May I...?" From somewhere or another Japan had produced a camera and was looking at Germany questioningly.

"Go ahead," Germany grumbled, walking away while Japan snapped a quick picture of the poor Prussian.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well I wasn't orginaly planning another chapter of this but it had been floating around in my head since I read a fic about a -ahem- very dominate Italy. Though it serves Prussia right. And in my mind it is a very just revenge. Oh and if you're wondering, yes Italy and Germany are together meaning yes, Italy did pretty much cheat on Germany in this even if it was for revenge. I may add another chapter but we'll see. Hope you liked this unnexpected second chapter of revenge. ~Ciao! Love Stripes!_


	3. End of the gane

_A/N: Warning now: There is actual lemons in this chapter. Warning: actual lemons. That is all._

* * *

><p>Italy gasped as he was roughly shoved into the wall, looking into Prussia's red eyes. "I am tired of this shit," Gilbert growled. "Back and forth all damn week. I am ending this once and for all." Grabing the Italian's curl, he yanked it, Feli bucking his hips at the sensation.<p>

"E-ending?" He stuttered. "W-what do you m-mean?"

The white haired nation began to kiss up his neck then his jaw, ending at his ear and growled causing Feliciano to shiver. "Meaning me and you are going to go to my room and I am going to fuck you so hard your brother will cum." He hissed, twisting the errant hair between his fingers.

"Gilbert," Feliciano moaned, thankful the other nation had pressed him to the wall for his legs had began to shake. "I c-can't do that to-to Germany," He stuttered, breath coming in little pants.

"And why not," Gilbert growled, grinding their hips together, illiciting another moan from the smaller nation. "Are you telling me all this foreplay that's been going on all fucking week since I pulled your curl isn't cheating?"

"I-i...but you..." Italy whinned.

"That's what I thought," Pulling away, Prussia-still holding onto the poor man's curl-began to pull him away. "We're doing this whether you want it or not and don't you dare tell me you don't want it."

"I-i..." As much as it hurt him to even think about doing that-with Prussia of all people-a part of him...did want this. A part-a very large part admitidly-wanted to hear Gilbert moan just for him, to watch him sweat and pant and groan in pure ectasy while they rolled around togther. For a split second the thoughts whirling through his mind cuased him to forget Ludwig and the fact that having sex with his brother was in fact a bad thing.

Lost in thought Feli could just barely catch himself as he was tossed in Gilberts room and fell on the bed. Looking into the albino's lustfull eyes Feli began to susspect that playing Prussia's game all week might have been a bad idea-and that locking him to the bed after teasing him might have made him mad. But at the time he had only been thinking of revenge not the consequences of revenge. In hindsight that might not have been the best idea either. "P-prussia p-please don't..." He stutered before he was pushed back his head hitting the headboard.

"So you're telling me you don't want this?" Gilbert asked, climbing over the italian.

"N-n-n-ah!" Italy cried out as his curl was grabed again and pulled.

"That doesn't sound like a no," Prussia said, leaning in so his lips were near Feliciano's ear. "Tell me what you really want," he purred, once again pulling at the errant hair, the smaller nation moaning and bucked his hips.

"Gilbert...p-please," Italy said, closing his eyes tightly, trying hard not to give into the pleasure of the older nation's touch. It was just _so_ hard when Gilbert was just _so_ close.

"So you want me?" Prussia smirked, his hand-that wasn't grabbing the curl-groped Italy's southern reigons. "That can be arranged," He covered the smaller nations mouth with his own, feeling Feli's lips tremble but other wise remained unresponsive besides the few whimpers of pleasure that left his lips. This moment wasn't all too different from the first day he started this 'game' of his-Italy on the recieving end while he did most of the work. The only difference was Feliciano had been a bit more responsive last time. He could change that. "You're still a virgin aren't you, Feliciano?" Gil asked after he pulled back.

"N-no," Feli responded, cracking his eyes open, his breathing coming hard. As of a month ago Ludwig had cured of being a virgin any longer.

"Then act like it," Gilbert growled, grip tightening on the buldge in Feli's pants, the brown eyed man whimpering gently at the pressure. "Show me that side of you that I saw on Wednesday. Try to fight back at least." He began to rub at the buldge, noticing the look on the Italian's face-he looked incredibly close to the edge. Just what he wanted.

"G-g-gilbert..." Italy moaned, grabbing onto the Prussian's arm and pressed it harder against him. Gilbert smirked before letting go.

"Do something...or else I'm tying you to the bed." Italy's eyes flew open, shooting a glare that told Gilbert he had siad the right thing.

Gilbert then found himself laying on his back, an angred Italian crawling over his waist. "You wouldn't dare!" Feliciano hissed, nails digging into the Prussian's shoulder as he held him down with more strength than Gil thought he had.

"Try me," Gilbert goaded before Italy attacked his lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. The two wrestled for dominance, each pushing each other other's tongue back into the owner's mouth. Gilbert then took that time to flip them back over so he was back on top. "Sorry kid, but I am never on bottom." He statted, sitting up triumphantly. Grabbing onto his shirt, Italy pulled him back down kissing him fiercly before pulling away.

"There's a first time for everything," He panted, wrapping his arms around Prussia's neck and flipped them over again. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to make another move. Gilbert then smirk.

"Can I ask you a question?" He suddenly said.

"What?" Italy asked, eyeing him warrily.

"You and West...who tops?" In the correct context it was Italy who had cured Germany of the virgin curse-even if they were both virgins- though Germany was the one to initiate the act.

"You're brother isn't as dominant as everyone thinks," Italy replied simply.

"After Wednesday, I sort of figured." Prussia said before once again, grabing onto Italy's weak spot and pulled it, the Italian moaning out. "But _West_," He tugged it again. "Isn't as _awesome_," And again. "As _me_," And again. Italy moaned, arching his back.

"S-stop. I'm going-going to..."

"Definitely not as awesome as me," With on more pull Feli dug his nails into Gilbert's shoulder, throwing his head back and cried out in ectasy. All the while Gilbert laughed and waited for the Italian to come back to him before throwing him onto his back and held him down.

"Oh..._mio dios_..." Italy panted, lacking the strength to try and reclaim his dominance over the white haired nation.

"Now let's try that again," Gilbert purred, shucking off his shirt. "I'm on top and that's final,"

"O-okay," Italy said. With a smirk, Gil swiped off Italy's shirt as well before eyes widened.

"Is that...a tattoo?" He asked, staring at the cross wrapped in a necklace chain tattooed on the side of Feli's ribs.

"N-no!" Feliciano protested, covering it with his hand.

"It is!" Gilbert said, removing the hand. "Not bad,"

"Please don't tell Romano. He'd kill me if he knew I had it."

"Don't worry, kid. Your secret's safe with me," Gilbert said, bending over to nip at the skin that looked as though it were still healing. Feli gasped, arching his back. "Kesese, I guess you like that?" Gilbert snickered, nipping at it again, Feli whining at the sensation. "What else don't I know about you, Feliciano? You top, you're kinky, you have a tattoo, and don't get me started on the foreplay. Show me something else I don't know."

"There's lots of things you don't know, Gilbert." Italy whispered, working his hands thought Gil's hair then pulled, the Prussian hissing. "Like if you don't stop biting me I'll show you why I top," he hissed.

"Fine then," Gilbert said, grabbing Feliciano's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear before flinging them to some unknown corner of the room. He then reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube, slicking his fingers with the blue goop. "Let me show you what it's like to be on the recieiving end,"

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" Italy inquired then squeaked when he felt on eof Gilbert's fingers enter.

"Just a little," Prussia replied, adding another finger and began to stretch. "First rule of being bottom, relax or it's going ot hurt even worse."

"Maybe I'd relax more if your pants were off," Italy said innocently, grabbing his hips.

"And everyone think's you're so damn innocent," Gilbert said, as Italy worked on removing his pants. "How did you fool everyone?" He asked.

"It was eas-" He yelped as Gil's fingers brushed against his protast.

"I think you're ready now," Gilbert stated with a smirk, removing his boxers and positioned himself. Without warning he burried himself in the Italian who groaned at the sudden pain but also the unexpected pleasure. "_Mien Gott_, kid, you are an ass virigin."

"Sh-shut u-aaahhh!" Feli wrapped his arms around Gil's neck as the larger nation began to move. Each man moaned his pleasure, Feli closing his eyes then moaning when Gilbert began to speed up. "Gilbert!" He moaned loudly when his sweet spot was hit. His breathing began to hitch and he could feel the warmth begin to bubble up inside of him, making him call out louder.

Gilbert grunted gently with each thrust, loving each and every sound from Feliciano's mouth. He then hissed in a breath and pushed harder as Italy bit into his neck gently. "Feliciano," He growled, gripping the smaller nation's hips with one hand and grabbed his curl with the other. He growled lowly as Feli bit harder then moaned as his curl was anked.

"N-not faaaiiir," Italy moaned, bucking his hips out of rythem with Gilbert. "L-let go," Gilbert snickered, rolling the hair between his fingers all the while the moans got louder.

"Come on, Feli. Louder," He goaded him, curling and uncurling the hair around his finger.

"G-gilbert! Sto-stop!" He watched as Feliciano's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his gripped Gil tighter.

"Almost there," Gilbert purred in his ear, grabbing ono Italy's unattended memer and began to pump.

"I-" He gasped. "I-" He gasped again then-not moaned but screamed, calling Gilbert's name to the heavens over and over, his vision going white. Gilbert wasn't sure how long that lasted before he came too, though not as strong the Italian below him.

With a groan the white haired nation rolled over, holding the Italian closer to him. He closed his eyes in contentment letting his heart beat slow and listened to Feli whispering in Italian to himself. He tightened his grip around him and sighed. "Next time," Italy muttered sleepily, snuggling into the albino. "I'm on top,"

"We'll see about that," Gil figurerd he was just too tired to realize what he had said but Gilbert was too tired to correct him.

-Later that night-

"So, Gilbert, what did you and Italy do while I was away today?" Germany asked as the brother's sat down for dinner.

"You know, the usual. Watched some TV, ate some pasta, had mind blowing sex. All that good stuff," Prussia replied with a smirk. Ludwig rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his beer.

"You and your imagination, _brude_r." He mumbled.

_'I wish this damn bruise on my neck was my imagination_," Gilbert thought, rubing the sore spot on his neck. That wasn't going ot heal for a few days.

* * *

><p><em> AN: Last and final chapter! Finally they did it! But my sex scenes fail horribly! Oh and I've learned that I have two new fetishes-a hair fetish and a kinky/seme Italy fetish. I can see him as some loveable idiot when in public but privatly I think he's a lot more fierce than most people give him credit for. You know it's the truth! So thanks for reading thanks for all the comments and favs and junk! Love you all! Keep a look out for more PruIta in the future. I'm not done with these two yet. ;) ~Ciao! Love Stripes_


End file.
